


Silence is Golden

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, Quiet Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Arin make love for the first time after the birth of their daughter.  Or: sometimes lovemaking in a quiet dark room in a house filled with your sleeping, holidaying family is harder than it seems.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



Trying to stay quiet in a crowded house filled with little ears and nosy adults was a new experience for Dan. His face was buried in Arin’s shoulder, biting back soft sounds while Arin rode him silently, hair fluffed out into a thick mane around his face.

 

Dan, trying desperately not to come, thought about the hours that had passed before this one. It had been a really nice Memorial Day. Arin had cooked, and Suzy had fussed over little Zip and Rhea while Dan had bumbled about trying to be a dad. 

 

It was a label he wasn’t used to giving himself. He didn’t know how to be an abba, not the way Arin was instinctively ‘dad’. Part of him worried he’d never get it.

 

All pure thoughts fled when Arin snapped his hips and bore down, letting out animal noises, squeezing all around Dan’s dick. He was throbbing and groaning, and Dan’s fingers clumsily found Arin’s dick and pumping it until he moaned and shook, coming over Dan’s belly, his chest.

 

He had to lift Arin by the hips to reestablish the rhythm he needed, but Arin soon complied, started moving his exhausted body, and Dan sat up to kiss him, rubbed his face against him, and Arin clung with his strong arms and thick legs, bouncing on Dans’ dick until the tightness erased anything but the need to thrust and come.

 

“Don’t let me knot,” he panted, but Arin was squeezing down and Dan’s belly was rippling, his whole body soaked in glowing, intense, beautiful pleasure. 

 

He shot and shot into Arin, overflowing him, holding him there and tight to his body until Arin wriggled his way into a prone position beside Dan. 

 

“We haven’t,” Dan panted. “fucked like that. Not since Zip.”

 

Arin squeezed his shoulder, acknowledging him without moving. “Shh,” he mumbled.

 

Dan nodded, kissing his sweat-slicked chin.

 

Sometimes silence really was golden.


End file.
